Galaxy Angel II Retold - Just Another Dream
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Galaxy Angel Retold - The Odd Dream. Many years have passed and it's happening again for Arnold. The minute he wakes up, he goes around and finds himself being given affection by the Rune Angel Wing girls, each one slightly different from each other. How will Arnold respond to this, knowing this has happened before?


**Remember The Odd Dream story I wrote? Well, it's time for a sequel and I've tried to make it more innocent (and more random) in some areas.**

* * *

Just Another Dream

"My galaxy, I'm bored." I complained as I fell back into my comfy bed. "Well, it is getting late I suppose. Time to call it a night on this one."

I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. At least we had no need to prepare for battle as we were taking a quick break from all the combat we've had to go through, especially me with my ring-leadership skills. I began to dream away and let whatever imagination come my way. I often wondered what it would be, until I began to feel like that something I was about to dream had happened before.

 _Maybe I'm having that odd dream that I had many years ago...nah, that can't be possible, right?_ I thought in my head, well the dream I was about to have was nearly half-right.

Whilst sleeping, I suddenly heard the ruffling of my bed sheet and then feeling something moving up next to me, then I felt the contact of my left arm being cuddled up by something, or was it perhaps someone and if it's the latter, how the heck did this person get into my room and dare cuddle up to me? Well granted, I'm not exactly a cuddly toy but I have standards and my own personal space, unless Milfie is around in which case that's a different story.

I was so curious about this, I thought that I wasn't going to get much sleep if this continues, so I opened my eyes and I looked to my left, careful not to make any sudden movement. My eyes were wide open when I saw a person in question next to me and I was quite shocked on who it actually was.

 _Natsume?!_ I exclaimed in my head. _How the heck did she get in here and why is she holding on to me?_

But it seems that I may have broken the silence with my silent gasp.

"Don't go...stay...please..." Natsume said in her sleep.

"Is she already dreaming?" I asked myself.

I tried moving my arm away, very carefully but she suddenly grabbed onto it again and held it tighter. Yeah, this is going to be a quite a challenge to shake her off me I think. Then I thought of that one moment where I had a dream similar to this, looks like I'm having that dream again, the only difference is that it's with these girls and if that's the case, goodness knows how I'm going to withstand Nano pouncing on me like a cat or Anise yanking me away by the arm and go on one of her treasure hunts.

"Oh well." I sighed quietly. "Guess I better see this dream through and witness what happens..."

"Hmmm..." Natsume then opened her eyes, whoops...guess I spoke a little too loud.

"Well umm, hi there." I said with confusion.

"Please keep it down, Arnold." She requested. "A young girl like me needs her beauty sleep."

"Yeah, I know that, but why in my room of all places?"

Natsume smiled and snuggled closer. "Because you're so warm and you're very cuddly."

I opened my eyes wide. "You do know I'm engaged right?"

"Yes, but I simply must cuddle you so I can sleep peacefully."

"Well, I appreciate the somewhat flattering gesture about how my body is being compared to a stuffed animal, but there are other ways to have a good night sleep."

Natsume looked at me "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm old enough to be your elder brother."

"That has nothing to do with my beauty sleep." She sat up. "I refuse to leave unless I get to have my beauty sleep whilst holding on to your arm."

I could see that she was going to stand her ground. I had no choice in the end, since this is a dream after all...well, I hope it is.

"Alright, alright...but on one condition." I said. "You gotta fall asleep first, okay?"

"Yes, that will be fine." Natsume replied before laying down and grabbing my left arm once more.

I sighed as I waited for Natsume to close her eyes and fall asleep. When I heard tiny snores coming from her, I knew that she was fast asleep. So I gently moved my left arm away and got off the bed carefully before looking at her. Leaving her in my room like this wouldn't be a good thing. So I gently picked her up and carried her out of my room and walked all the way to her room. As ring-leader, I had access to the other girls rooms in case of emergencies. I brought her over to her big fluffy bed and gently laid her down on her back. I then saw a cuddly toy at the corner and brought the arm part of it close to Natsume who immediately grabbed onto it and smiled.

As I moved away and quietly left her room, I made a mental note to myself. Get Natsume a stuffed animal that has an arm shaped like mine the next time we land on Seldar.

I might as well explore the ship and start bumping into the others at some point. I walked down a floor and towards the cafeteria where I saw Nano who had just finished eating before she noticed me. Her tail swayed and her smile grew as her ears perked up before she leaped out of her seat and jumped towards me.

"ARNOLD!" She yelled happily.

"What the-" I didn't have time to finish my response cause Nano had achieved in knocking me down on the metal floor. "Well, that's quite a greeting."

"Well I'm a cat girl, you should know that."

I looked away and muttered. "Half cat-girl."

"Doesn't matter, now where's my kiss?"

I looked back at her sharply. "Say what?!"

"You know, you're supposed to kiss me whenever we see each other and you need to pet me as well."

"Slow down, Nano. Let my brain try to process all this information."

Nano got close to my face. "Time out, here it comes!"

"Hold on-mmph!" I was cut off again as she pressed her lips onto mine in a locked kiss.

"Hehehe, you're quite cute when you're acting like that."

I had a raised eyebrow. "Well thanks...now can I get up, please?"

"Oops, sorry." Nano got off me and I stood back up. "Hey, don't forget the other part."

I shrugged my shoulders and I lightly patted and stroked her head, making her purr.

"Ahhh, you're the best, nya!"

"I sometimes wonder if I really am." I muttered. "Anyways, I have to check on the others, routine call and all."

"Okay, just watch out, I might decide to chase you later."

I frowned. "Please don't..."

I jogged out of the cafeteria and I walked into the arcade room, I wasn't surprised to see who was in there.

"Awww yeeeeaaah!" Anise exclaimed as she was playing a racing simulator machine. "First prize again, this babe's on a roll!"

"Hey Anise, you seem very upbeat today." I said.

Anise looked at me. "Well look who it is, my stunning ring leader."

"I'm stunning?"

She got off the simulator bike. "Come here, my boy."

"Huh?"

"What are you waiting for, Christmas?"

Wait, was she trying to reference a line from a video game? "Okay, sure...but what for?"

"Well come on, I can't give my love to you if you're standing over there."

I stood close to her. "I know that, bu-mmph."

She cut me off, planting a somewhat passionate kiss with her arms around me. She moved away when she felt something wasn't right.

"Umm, you're supposed to hold me."

I did feel a little bad for hesitating since I keep forgetting that this is a dream...if it really is, so I smiled and put my arms around her. "Sorry, Anise."

"That's better, Arnold." She resumed kissing me. "Mmmm." She moved away once more, blushing. "Thanks, dude."

"I'm a dude now?"

Anise ignored me. "Well duh, I love you and all that. You know how it goes, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's just that I wasn't expecting it."

"That's what I like. Say, the next time we go on a treasure hunt, if I find more than you, you owe me dinner, deal?"

I smirked. "A bet, eh? Next time there's a chance, you're on."

"Awesome, now you better get outta here."

I turned to leave. "Already am."

I left the arcade room and walked to the other side of the floor, entering the gym and I saw a solo fencing session with someone in a fencing outfit.

"Fencing on your own, Lily?" I asked, knowing who it was right off the bat.

Lily looked at me and she took off her protective headgear. "As always, you're spot on with identifying others."

"Well it is my job to keep track of everyone involved, both outside and during combat."

She nodded. "Yes, but do you keep track of what you and I have?"

"What we have?"

"Yes, I still have much to learn about relationships. But as long as I'm with you, I feel that I can learn well."

I nodded. "I see, so do you need me for something right now?"

"Just wait here, please." She went off to the changing room and seconds later, she came out in her angel wing uniform. "Thanks for waiting."

I felt awkward about this since I know that Kazuya and Lily are together, but this is a dream as I seem to forget.

"There's no one looking." She continued. "So mind if we share a moment of love?"

"We can." I replied, vowing that I will make the most of this dream.

Lily smiled and held her arms out as I walked close to her and we soon wrapped each other in a close hug, before she looked at me and gave me a normal kiss on the lips, I could see she was blushing. Outside this dream, me kissing Lily is not supposed to happen but at least her kiss felt normal compared to the others so far.

"That's how far I've come with learning to love." She said, smiling.

"And I'm very impressed." I praised as we pulled out of the embrace. "Keep up the good work, Lily. I'll see you later."

"Alright, later, Arnold." She replied.

I left the gym and I went down a floor to the ground and I heard a bit of commotion from the warehouse, so I entered inside, thinking I could be of help.

"Why isn't the stock checker working?" A familiar voice said.

"Hm?" I responded as I walked over. "Apricot?"

She looked at me and gasped a little. "Oh, hi Arnold. I didn't see you there."

"It's okay, what's the matter?"

"It's this stock checker. I think there's a bug in the system somewhere, it doesn't seem to be working right now."

I pondered over the item she showed. "Hmm, let me have a look at it."

"Okay." She handed it to me. "Do you know why it isn't working?"

I checked over and then I saw something in the bottom. "Aha, this corner of the flap covering the insides is digging into the tiny circuit board, I guess a screw job is required."

"Oh, right." Apricot took the item from me and placed it on one of the crates. "I'll get to work on that shortly, there's a few tools I can use in here."

"Good idea, just be careful with the fragile parts." I was about to turn around until I felt my hand being grabbed.

"Wait, Arnold." Apricot was holding my hand and was blushing. "Aren't you gonna, you know, let me thank you?"

"Thank me?" I shook my head. "But I didn't do anything special."

"You don't need to, because you are special."

Okay, this was very awkward for sure. I know darn well that this is Milfie's younger sister and...wait, why am I complaining about this? Already, I'm breaking my promise that I made earlier. Anyways, it seems here that Apricot wants to be close to me and wants me to give something to her before I can go. So I smiled and I took her hands before I bent down a little and kissed her softly on the cheek.

She blushed a little and turned away slightly, smiling as her blush grew a little. I had to admit, that scene was kinda cute. "Will that do?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks Arnold." She answered. "Later..."

I left the warehouse and then suddenly...

*BOOM*

...I heard an explosion from the room next to the warehouse, I knew straight away that it was an accident from the potion room and Kahlua is probably in there.

"Kahlua?!" I exclaimed as I rushed into the room to find a small cloud of smoke. "Cough! Cough!"

"Cough!" I heard Kahlua respond. "Arnold...I'm alright."

"We just had a miscalculation with a potion." Mimolette added.

"Really, then you two do need to be careful." I lightly warned. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, much better now that you're here." Kahlua replied with her arms behind her back, blushing a little.

Mimolette was quicker to pick up on it than me. "Oooh, it seems the lady wants some time with you."

I looked at the flying cat head. "What are you implying?"

"Allow me to move out of the way, ta-ra." He flew out of the potion room.

"Strange kitty-head..." I muttered.

"Umm, Arnold...could you come closer to me, please."

I had a bit of hesitation in my body, since I know of her transformation. "You're not gonna switch to Tequila and catch me off guard, are you?"

Kahlua smiled at me with her eyes close. "I won't do anything like that to you, trust me."

Against my slight case of judgement, I walked towards her and as I stood close, she put her arms around my neck. "Well, this is a little..."

"Embarrassing? Yeah, I feel the same." She finished. "But as long as it's just the two of us, I don't mind sharing my love for you."

"Good point." I nodded.

She blushed more. "Now, may if I have a kiss off you?"

"A kiss?"

"Well, if you don't, then Tequila might..."

I was already worried, so I straight away responded to her request. I put my arms around her waist and kissed her gently and with a hint of romance so she could be pleased.

"Thanks, you're a wonderful kisser."

I rubbed my head. "Yeah, that's not far from the truth."

Suddenly, Kahlua turned into Tequila, uh oh, my concern had already come to pass...please don't make this a nightmare, dream creator!

"But that doesn't mean I'll let you leave like that." She smirked. "Let me kiss you in return, mister."

"O-okay..."

She then planted her lips on mine with her body holding me close, I was preparing for the worst...but it didn't seem to happen. Tequila wasn't being straight forward, maybe she was learning to show restraint or something. Or maybe, this is what it feels like when Kahlua has a boyfriend that Tequila approves, I should ask her about that sometime.

"Thank you, Arnold." She said. "Don't say a word about this to anyone, it'll be our secret."

"You have my word, not a peep will get out of this room." I replied with confidence.

"Hmhmhm, good." She turned back into Kahlua. "I should let you get back to your routine check."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

I left the potion room and after checking on all of the girls, I went straight back up to the third floor to find Kazuya by the benches.

"Hey Kazuya, what's up?" I asked sitting by him.

"Oh, hey Arnold, not much." He answered. "I was just wondering why these girls have been smelling great."

I had question marks around my head. "Huh? Smelling great?"

"Yeah, since this morning, I've caught a sniff of their fragrance when I was helping out with the crew on various tasks."

"That's odd, because I didn't smell any fragrance."

Kazuya looked at me. "Really, does that mean you have no sense of smell?"

"Well yeah-" I shook my head. "-no, I can smell just fine. Maybe you have a stronger sense of smell than a normal person."

"Really, I hadn't thought of that." He looked ahead. "So what about you, been exploring as usual?"

"Yeah, it's been the usual." I said. "Going around and seeing the girls do different things." _Apart from them all giving me affection in different ways._ I added in my head.

"So it's the same?"

I nodded. "Speaking of which, is it me or do you think this is all one big dream that we can't wake up from?"

Kazuya opened his eyes wide. "Ugh..."

"Because maybe this life is all one big dream, maybe we're just souls that are travelling across the galaxy and-"

"Arnold?"

"Oh...sorry, I went too deep there." I giggled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure, it's been one of those days I guess."

"Then maybe you should get some rest." Kazuya suggested. "Even a ring-leader like you needs rest, just like all of us."

 _'Well yeah, thanks for the reminder, captain_ _obvious!'_ "Fair point, I'm gonna do that now." I got up from the bench. "What about you?"

"I'm just gonna wait for Lily to come up here and have a moment in her room, that's all."

"Alright, stay out of trouble." I winked before I went into my room and walked over to my bed before laying on my back. "This has been odd..."

As I began to sleep, I then felt a jolt go right into my body and I shivered, forcing me to wake up.

"Wagh!" I exclaimed as I sat up straight away.

I felt myself around and sure enough, I knew I was awake. I breathed a sigh of relief, good to know that I was right all along that this was a dream, it felt like a harem as the previous odd dream was before, but more tolerable and not right in my face. Well, I wouldn't mind this dream again but for the sake of keeping my sanity, I promised to not dream of this again, especially once I get married to Milfie in the future.

THE END

* * *

 **Glad to have got this little charming one finished, cause this was in my head for a while. :)**


End file.
